Edbound
This article is about the fanfiction. For the video game, see Edbound (video game). Edbound is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy'' and Earthbound, created by ''rcmero. In this fanfiction, the Eds must join Ness and his friends to defeat Giygas or the world of Ness and the world of the Eds will be destroyed. Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Edna *The Gourd (Jonny) *Timber the Dark Shard (Plank) New Characters *'Ness' is a young boy from Onett, characterized by his love of American things, such as baseball and steak. He also possesses psychic abilities strong enough to affect cosmic events, such as altering the course of the future. Ness' mother cooks for Ness and his friends, and allows them to rest. His father supports him over the phone by recording his progress and depositing money into his cash account. His sister, Tracy, stores items for the group, by way of Escargo Express. Ness is primarily a supportive PSI user rather than an attacker. Unlike his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series, Ness is unable to use PSI Fire, PSI Thunder, PSI Magnet, or PSI Starstorm, although they were added into his move list to allow for a wider arrange of attacks. He is, however, capable of using the PSI Flash move, which is capable of instantly defeating foes at the zenith of its power, regardless of their defenses, as well as a myriad of other status effects if the attack connects. Ness's only offensive PSI ability is a psychokinetic wave named for whatever the player chose as their "favorite thing" in the beginning of the game, the default name being PSI Rockin. *'Paula' is the second main character in the game. She is a young girl from Twoson where her mother runs the Polestar preschool out of their home. Like Ness, she possesses powerful psychic abilities, which are mainly focused on attacks. She is a celebrity in Twoson, which affects the personalities of the people of Twoson, such as her overactive, overprotective father. At the end of the game when the party defeats Giygas, Ness walks Paula home from Saturn Valley and then says she wanted to tell Ness something for a long time but couldn't remember, causing many theories questioning if Paula, like Ana of Mother 1, had a love for Ness. *'Pokey Minch', Ness' overweight neighbor, who antagonizes Ness and his friends throughout the game, he eventually helps carry out Giygas's will and oversees his plans. His father, Aloysius Minch, resents Ness and his family (particularly Ness' father), saying that their living next door has caused many problems for the Minch family. According to Aloysius, the Minches are living in poverty because Ness' father has borrowed hundreds of thousands of dollars from him over the years and hasn't paid him back. Pokey's mother, Lardna Minch, is a larger woman who ends up killing Ness' friend, Buzz Buzz, whom she mistakes for a dung beetle. The only reasonable member of the family is Pokey's brother, Picky, who is found sleeping near the meteor that carried Buzz Buzz. He attempts to help Ness in the first sections of the game when he is accosted by enemies, though his attacks are of little use. Pokey then returns in Mother 3, the main antagonist who modernized the world that Lucas lived in by brainwashing everyone with Happy Boxes (a play on television sets). *'Runaway Five', a traveling band that aids the party after the party saves them from debt after debt. Quotes *'Edd': You know, this reminds me of that one time when Rolf’s house was invaded by aliens. Eddy: Oh yeah! Didn’t we win an Emmy for that episode? Edd: Hardly. ---- *'Eddy': …what? Edd: I think he means that Earthbound game your brother sent you, Eddy. Eddy: Damm you brother of mine! Edd: Eddy! Language! ---- *'Eddy' Ness: And just who the hell are you? Edd: EDDY! LANGUAGE! Eddy: What? Can’t I say hell? I know this is a K+ fanfic but come on now! ---- *'Ed': STOP! I demand you tickle each other right now! Edd and Eddy: STAY OUT OF IT ED! Ed: The evil dark side has consumed them both! Trouble! Big! ---- *'Eddy': Okay, Buzz Buzz, or whoever ya are, I believe you now. No star thing can take on me, KING OF COOL! Ed: AWESOME! Our Eddy is back! Eddy: Shut up Ed. ---- *'Eddy': Holy s… Edd: EDDY! Eddy: Okay, that was my bad. ---- *'Edna': LET’S GET THAT GOD DAMM IDIOT! Edd: EDNA! LANGUAGE! Eddy: Then you complain on me! Geez. ---- *'Eddy': Holy s… bonked him in the head OW! ---- *'Eddy': Talk to me! Oh hey bro. Why did you give me that game? Why?! I’ll tell you why! BECAUSE I’M STUCK IN ANOTHER DIMENSION FIGHTING SOME THING, GIEGUE OR WHATEVER IT IS! I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID BROTHER! up God damm no good brother of mine... what? ---- *'Eddy': Choice! Ed: That’s something I’d expect from Kevin, Eddy. Eddy: Shut up Ed. Let’s just go! One small step for us, one giant step for mankind! Edd: That’s something I’d expect from Neil Armstrong, Eddy. Eddy: Shut up sockhead. ---- *'Eddy': What’s with you? Edd: Please read the sign. Eddy: ‘Do not enter’. So what? Edd: Eddy, you must observe and obey the sign. Signs are emplaced so that order is maintained in an otherwise uncultivated society. And I for one approve these self-screen policies. Eddy: Don’t you know adults come up with that stuff just to bug us? See? I come in here and nothing happens! Edd: HAVE YOU NO MORAL FIBER?! ---- *'Ed': Are we there yet? Edd: No, Ed. Ed: Are we there yet? Edd: No, Ed! Ed: Are we there yet? Edd: Yes, Ed, we’re here. Ed: YOU LIAR! Edd: No, seriously, Ed. We’re here. ---- *'Edd': Listen to this, guys... note “Surrender immediately or you will never see your friend again. The Gourd.” Oh my... Where’s Edna?! ---- *'Ed': EDDY! EDNA’S GONE! Eddy: WHAT’D YOU SAY? ---- *'Ed': Come out, come out, wherever you are, mister “unhand our best friend Edna”! Edd: Ed, his room would be the last place Pokey would have brought her! ---- *'Edd': Ed? Do you know there’s a mushroom on your head? Ed pause: Yep. ---- *'Eddy': WHAT?! First Edna, now Paula? This is bulls... Edd: EDDY! Eddy: Oops... my bad. ---- *'Edd' Apple Kid: Gracious! You smell just like Ed! Ed No offense, Ed. Ed: None taken. ---- *'Eddy': Is he actually gonna talk to the mouse? Edd: You know what, Eddy? At times like this, nothing surprises me. ---- *'Eddy': Where’s the oil? Ed: Do not adjust your set. Eddy: Hurry Ed! We need... Ed: One barrel of oil! Hold the onions! ---- *'Eddy' Ness's afro hair: You look like that frog... what’s its name? Edd: Keroro, Eddy. Edd: Ed? Why do you know about that? Ed: I watch cartoons, Double D. Edd: Of course you do. ---- *'Edd': What just happened? Eddy: …Ed just happened. Ed: Guys, you’ll never guess what happened! This guy, right, he kicked Ness into the wall, then I punched his guts! Edd: Really, Ed? Well, if we have the key, I suggest we get going. Eddy: Yeah. I had enough blue for one day. Trivia *Apparently this fanfiction takes place after "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show". In that case, Eddy shouldn't be scamming. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall in chapters 1 and 2. (The same way he did in "Stuck in Ed".) *Edd references "The Eds are Coming" in chapter 1 and'' "Tinker Ed" in chapter 2. *There are alot of references in this fanfic, especially on chapter 2: **"The Eds are Coming"'' **''"Stuck in Ed"'' **''"Tinker Ed"'' **''"Pick an Ed"'' **''"Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show"'' **''"The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy"'' **''"Home Cooked Eds"'' **''"Stop, Look, and Ed"'' **''"Postcards from the Ed"'' **''"From Here to Ed"'' **''"Rock-a-Bye Ed"'' **''"Scrambled Ed"'' *Edna is part of the cast from chapter 2. *'Running gags:' **Edd interrupting Eddy thinking he was swearing (And he was about to swear at the end of chapter 2.) **Eddy getting bonked on the head *In chapter 5, when Eddy says "Choice!", Ed said he'd expect that from Kevin. This is a reference to "Home Cooked Eds". *Fourth wall breaks are frequent because they are also frequent in Ed, Edd n Eddy AND ''Earthbound''. *Edna’s special (PSI Love α) is the same as Lucas’s special in Mother 3 (PK Love α). *Eddy's special is similar to the Ray of Riches from "Robbin' Ed". *Jonny and Plank's supervillain alter-egos, The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard '(first seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show), make an appearance in this fanfic. *Edna's creator (Technomaru) actually owns "Mother 1+2" and "Mother 3" for the Gameboy Advance. He is still sad by the fact that (to this very day) Nintendo has not released Mother 1+2 and (especially) Mother 3 in English and in America (although Earthbound (Mother 2) has been released in English for the SNES and in America, a fan translation of Mother 3 has been released for Windows, Mac and Linux http://mother3.fobby.net/ and a fan translation for MOTHER 1+2 is currently under construction http://mother12.net/). *Edd's hat is removed in chapter 8. It is still unknown what is under it, but one thing's for sure: it must be bad, because even Ness is shocked. *Ed might have a crush on Edna, in the same way that Ness might have a crush on Paula. (Though no info is provided.) *There is a reference to Hotel Mario in chapter 11. *'Eddy: "OW! What'd I do?": this is Eustace's line whenever Muriel bonks him in the head in Courage the Cowardly Dog. *A book version of the fanfic is currently in progress. See also *Edbound (video game) *Kevinbound External links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5356024/1/Edbound Edbound on fanfiction.net] *[http://the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=22834 Edbound on the3eds.com] *[http://z6.invisionfree.com/e2e/index.php?showtopic=80 Edbound on Earth to Edd] *[http://forum.starmen.net/forum/Fan/Writing/FANFIC-Edbound/1466243 Edbound on starmen.net] References Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers